1. Field
This application relates to a brush, specifically a cylindrical aperture tube and lever assembly located in the interior of a handled brush embodiment that allows the option of a desired product to be dispersed when used with a blow dryer.
2. Prior Art
Previously while styling and drying a person's hair at home or in a professional salon setting it is common to apply products of differing mediums (ex: gel, mousse, creams, or sprays) to enhance or change the texture of hair. While this is a very basic technique it is undesirable to people for many reasons. Some people may have difficulty applying the product properly to a specified area or using the wrong amount while some may have a problem with residue or overspray left on their surroundings or body. In an effort to remedy this situation these prior art brush constructions show an interest of combining the brush and product application into one step.
The means provided in transferring the grooming products to the hair and/or scalp in these prior art references are at the earlier stages of being efficient and effective. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,290 (1999) to Thiruppathi incorporates a container filled with a liquid styling agent that is dispersed through a spray nozzle when driven by a trigger. While having the convenience of a product and brush integrated it leaves the problem of overspray and limits the product use to liquid forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,621 (1990) to Prozyk is a brush which includes a mechanism for dispensing mousse. Again, combining the product with the brush yet limiting the product used to only be mousse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,679 (1975) to Wright discloses a brush for grooming hair which provides a layer of a conditioning material adjacent to the base of the bristles to interact with hair during brushing. It would be difficult to control the amount used and the method of distribution while again limiting the type of product which can be used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,792 (1989) to Canada discloses a vented brush where the product insert is encased in wax which must be heated to a certain temperature to be applied to the hair when used with a hair dryer. The temperature of hair dryers definitely differs between models and it would be a challenging task to know the moment the insert was at the melting point and start blowing a heated solution on the head and scalp. U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,364 (2008) to Hurwitz discloses a brush wherein the product is forced through hollowed bristles when a button is pushed. This method is troublesome in noting the amount of product used and the forced direction it would move. Other brush designs such as those described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,158 (1977) to Blair and U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,032 (1978) to Misercola are designed to facilitate their use with a hot air hair dryer for styling, but they do not dispense any grooming treatment material to the hair or scalp.